Przyjaciele
by zywek
Summary: Harry Potter żył sobie spokojnie, albo i nie w domu państwa Dursleyów. Pewnego dnia zauważa, że przygląda mu się jakiś chłopiec...


Lipiec 1988

Państwo Dursleyowie, mieszkający przy Privet Drive 4 przez ostatnie kilka lat starali się ukryć drugiego chłopca, który z nimi mieszka. Nie chcieli, by sąsiedzi pomyśleli o nich jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Pani Dursley była drobną, kościstą kobietą z końską twarzą i długą szyją, zaś pan Dursley był postawnym mężczyzną z wąsami i prawie bez czyi. Państwo Dursleyowie mieli syna, którego nazwali Dudley. Byli z niego bardzo dumni. Nie był tak dziwny, jak ten Harry. No właśnie, TEN Harry. Chłopiec obudził się i przeciągnął na swym materacu. Rozejrzał się z nieszczęśliwą miną po swej komórce i jęknął cicho. Miał taki cudowny sen, w którym poznaje nowych przyjaciół. Trzech nowych, wspaniałych przyjaciół, do których może wpaść, gdy Dursleyowie go biją. Teraz jednak Harry obudził się i rozpamiętywał ten cudowny sen.

\- Śniadanie!

Harry usłyszał głos ciotki Petunii. Z nieszczęśliwą miną zwlókł się ze swego materaca, po czym ubrał się w to, co miał i wyszedł z komórki. Udał się do nienagannie czystej kuchni. W pomieszczeniu byli już wszyscy. Dudley, który jak zwykle żuł coś i gapił się w telewizor, wuj Vernon, który kończył dopijać kawę i ciotka Petunia, która skończyła właśnie robić śniadanie dla domowników, oczywiście dla Harry'ego porcja była najmniejsza. Ciotka Petunia podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Należała ona do tych wścibskich osób, które interesują się tym, co robią jego sąsiedzi. Harry usiadł przy stole i szybko zaczął pochłaniać jajecznicę na bekonie.

\- Masz przystrzyc trawnik, gdy skończysz – odezwał się wuj Vernon.

\- Dobrze – powiedział cicho Harry przeżuwając to, co miał w ustach.

\- I masz mi słuchać ciotki, jak mnie nie będzie – dodał wuj Vernon na odchodne i opuścił kuchnię.

Harry westchnął ciężko i wyszedł na dwór, by zająć się trawnikiem przed domem swojego wujostwa. Znalazł podkaszarkę i rozpoczął pracę. Już przywykł do tego, że nikt nie pamięta, że to właśnie dziś są jego urodziny. Wujostwo nie przejmowało się tym wcale. Nie miał przyjaciół, którzy mogliby złożyć mu życzenia i dać prezent. Harry nie chciał już o tym myśleć. Słońce przypiekało, ptaszki śpiewały, Harry kosił trawnik, a jakiś blondyn stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i gapił się na Harry'ego. Harry wyłączył urządzenie i podszedł do ogrodzenia, za którym była ulica. Spojrzał na Blondyna, a ten spojrzał na niego. Chłopak był nieco wyższy od Harry'ego i nieco lepiej zbudowany. Widać było, że odżywiał się lepiej niż Potter. Harry zastanawiał się, skąd on się tu wziął i dlaczego patrzy akurat na niego. Harry'ego cechowało to, że był bardzo ciekawski. Gdy usłyszał o czymś, a nikt mu tego nie wytłumaczył, starał się dowiedzieć tego na własną rękę. I tym razem ciekawość wzięła górę nad chłopakiem. Potter przeskoczył przez ogrodzenie i podszedł do chłopaka.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał podchodząc do niego.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział chłopak uśmiechając się do Harry'ego.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie – powiedział Harry patrząc ze złością na chłopaka, który stał i szczerzył się do niego.

\- No to co? – powiedział lekceważąco tamten i dalej patrzył się na Harry'ego. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, że tu cię ukrył ten Dumbledore.

\- Co? – zdziwił się Harry. – Nie znam żadnego Dumbledore'a i niby przed kim miałby mnie ukrywać?

\- To ty nic nie wiesz, stary? – zdziwił się chłopak.

\- Co mam wiedzieć? – dociekał Harry.

\- No tego, kim jesteś – odpowiedział Blondyn. – Mnie tam rodzice na przykład od samego początku mówili, że nie jestem zwykłym mugolem.

Harry'emu zdawało się, że ostatnie słowo tamten wypowiedział z wielką pogardą, jakby znaczyło coś, co nie jest warte jego uwagi. Po chwili chłopak kontynuował.

\- Jak chcesz, to możemy pójść do mnie i moja mama ci wszystko opowie. Mam jeszcze starszego brata, który już od trzech lat jest w Hogwarcie i z tego, co mi opowiadał, tam jest naprawdę cudownie.

\- Hogwart? – spytał Harry. – A co to takiego?

Blondyn westchnął ciężko i złapał Harry'ego za ramię. Pociągnął go w kierunku domu dokładnie naprzeciwko domu państwa Dursleyów. Harry próbował mu się wyrwać, jednak skazane to było na niepowodzenie, gdyż chłopak był o wiele silniejszy od niego. Harry poddał się więc i dał się poprowadzić do identycznego domu, tylko z numerem 3 na drzwiach. Chłopcy weszli do środka i Blondyn krzyknął:

\- Już jestem, mamo! Przyprowadziłem kolegę!

Tego dnia Harry dowiedział się o sobie bardzo wiele informacji. Jest czarodziejem, a jego rodzice wcale nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, tylko zabił ich największy czarnoksiężnik świata, Lord Voldemort. Dowiedział się, co to takiego ten Hogwart. Wiedział, że w wieku jedenastu lat dostanie list właśnie z Hogwartu, i że rozpocznie nową przygodę ucząc się w tej szkole. Już teraz rozpoczął nowe życie. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Chrisem, gdyż tak nazywał się ten Blondyn, a Chris przedstawił go swoim dwóm przyjaciołom. Michaelowi, który był równie wysoki, jak Chris i Herbertowi, który również był Blondynem. Wszyscy we czterech wałęsali się do późnych godzin wieczornych po Little Whinging. Harry nie przejmował się tym, że po powrocie do domu wuj Vernon może na niego nawrzeszczeć. Chris powiedział mu, że jego brat, Gregory, może przyjść i postraszyć różdżką jego wujostwo. Harry zaśmiał się i podziękował. Wiedział, że to raczej nie będzie konieczne. Wiedział, że gdyby zrobił coś takiego, to jemu by się oberwało, a nie Chrisowi czy Gregory'emu.

\- To jak to się właściwie stało, że tu zamieszkaliście? – spytał któregoś dnia Chrisa idącego obok niego przez Magnolia Crescent.

\- Normalnie – odpowiedział Chris. – Po prostu matka z ojcem stwierdzili, że dobrze by mieć na ciebie oko i tak oto jesteśmy.

Chris wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego. Harry'ego jednak wcale to nie uspokoiło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Później jeszcze kilka razy starał się dowiedzieć od Chrisa, dlaczego tu zamieszkał. Spytał o to nawet Michaela.

\- Bo widzisz – powiedział chłopak. – Chris, ja i Herbert mieliśmy tu dalekich krewnych. Tak naprawdę to nie pamiętam tego, bo miałem może kilka miesięcy, gdy się tu wprowadziliśmy. Śmierciożercy wybili ich jednych po drugich. A w związku z tym, że nasi ojcowie zdecydowali, że tu nam się będzie lepiej żyło, doprawdy nie wiem dlaczego, to postanowiliśmy wszyscy przenieść się tutaj. Nasze rodziny znają się od dawna. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze zadawałem się z Chrisem i Herbertem… No ale dość tego.

\- Dlaczego Chris nie chciał mi tego powiedzieć? – spytał Harry.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą Michael. – Może po prostu bał się, że będziesz dopytywał się, czemu nie zagadaliśmy do ciebie wcześniej?

\- No, a czemu nie zagadaliście do mnie wcześniej?

\- Jakoś tak – Michael wzruszył ramionami. – Sam właściwie nie wiem.

\- może dlatego – odezwał się niespodziewanie Chris, który wyszedł z klepu z ogromną reklamówką zakupów w ręku – że do niedawna kręcili się tu jacyś dziwni ludzie?

\- Przepraszam! – wykrzyknął Harry. Nie chciał, by ten się od niego odwrócił. – Nie gniewaj się na mnie! Ja tylko…

\- Daj spokój, stary! – powiedział lekceważąco Chris klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu, aż ten się prawie przewrócił. – Przecież nie będę obrażał się o coś takiego, nie?

Od tamtej pory Czwórkę przyjaciół przez prawie całe ciepłe dni widziano razem. Na placach zabaw, na chodnikach i w ogródku państwa Nightów. Wujostwo Harry'ego nie było zbyt zadowolone z tego,, że Harry znalazł sobie przyjaciół.

\- Odciągają cię od tego, co powinieneś robić! – ryknął pewnego dnia wuj Vernon patrząc na Harry'ego z nienawiścią. – Mieszkasz pod naszym dachem i powinieneś nas słuchać!

Wuj Vernon nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że Harry wie, że jest czarodziejem, gdyż Harry jeszcze nie powiedział mu o tym. Wiedział, że z pewnością kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, gdzie będzie musiał wszystko im wyjaśnić. Nie wiedział, czy będą chcieli jeszcze się nim opiekować, gdyż państwo Dursley nienawidzili żadnych odstępstw od norm. Trawnik musiał być idealnie przystrzyżony, kwiaty posadzone w idealnych od siebie odstępach, zaś w domu miało być zawsze sterylnie czysto. Harry nie wiedział więc, jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać, jak powie Dursleyom o tym, że wcale nie jest mugolem. Harry jednak nie wiedział, że Dursleyowie o wszystkim wiedzą.

Nadszedł rok 1991, a wraz z nim wielka próba cierpliwości wszystkich chłopców. Chris był pewien, że każdy z nich dostanie list. Powiedział Potterowi, by ten się nie martwił, gdyż na pewno i o nim nie zapomną. Harry jednak nie o to się martwił. Zastanawiał się, czy Dursleyowie pozwolą mu jechać do Hogwartu. Zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie musiał poprosić rodziców Chrisa, by coś powiedzieli jego wujostwu. Pewnego poranka Harry Potter wraz ze swą rodziną siedział przy stole, konsumując śniadanie, gdy nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Dudley, idź otworzyć – rozkazał wuj Vernon.

\- Niech Harry idzie – wybełkotał z pełną buzią Dudley.

\- Potter, otwórz drzwi.

Harry chcąc nie chcąc, powlókł się do drzwi. Na progu zobaczył listonosza. Serce zabiło mu gwałtownie. Szybko odebrał pocztę i wrócił do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przejrzał wszystkie koperty jakie dostał i wreszcie zauważył tą, na którą tak bardzo czekał. Była o wiele grubsza od reszty kopert, wykonana z pergaminu i zaadresowana właśnie do niego. Harry Potter, Privet Drive 4, komórka pod schodami. Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd oni wiedzą, że sypia w komórce pod schodami. Harry wrócił do kuchni. Oddał ciotce Petunii wszystkie koperty oprócz jednej. Usiadł przy stole i pod stołem zaczął rozrywać pergamin.

\- Mamo, Harry coś dostał! – odezwał się Dudley łypiąc na Harry'ego i uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Co tam masz, chłopcze! – ryknął wuj Vernon wyrywając Harry'emu kopertę z dłoni i rozrywając ją szybko.

Harry zauważył, że wuj Vernon zbladł gwałtownie i spojrzał szybko na ciotkę Petunię.

\- Wyjdźcie stąd, ale już! – wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej, niż wcześniej i wyrzucił Dudleya i Harry'ego z kuchni.

Harry rzucił się do dziurki od klucza, by podsłuchać to, co mówi ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon, jednak Dudley go ubiegł, więc Harry położył się na podłodze i przysunął ucho do szpary pod drzwiami.

\- Ty tak serio? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Chris patrząc na Harry'ego. – Przecież oni nie mogli tego zrobić!

\- Ale zrobili – westchnął ciężko Harry. – A skoro mówiłeś, że do trzydziestego pierwszego lipca mam dać odpowiedź, a jej nie odeślę, to już pewnie mnie nie przyjmą.

\- Dam ci sowę – powiedział Michael. – Matka kupiła mi ostatnio jak była na Pokątnej.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie przyszedł z tym od razu do swoich przyjaciół. Przecież wiedział, że pomogą mu w każdej sytuacji. Skierowali się do domu Michaela, który mieszkał trochę dalej niż Chris i Harry. Weszli do środka i skierowali się do pokoju chłopaka.

\- Siądźcie sobie – powiedział Michael przywołując z szafy wielkiego, białego puchacza i przywiązując mu napisany po drodze list Harry'ego. – Przyniosę jakieś żarełko, czy coś.

Wyszedł z pokoju, a po chwili pojawił się ponownie. W rękach dźwigał ogromną butlę Coli i ogromną michę chipsów. Postawił to wszystko na stoliku, a w chwilę później poszedł do kuchni po jakieś kubki, gdyż Harry stwierdził, ze we czterech nie wypada pić z jednej butelki. Postawił je na stoliku i ponalewał coli do kubków.

\- No, to opijamy przyjęcie Pottera do Hogwartu – odezwał się Michael.

\- Ale to przydałoby się coś wysokoprocentowego – odezwał się Chris.

\- A skąd wiesz, że tam nie ma ani mililitra alkoholu? – spytał Michael.

\- Tak mi się wydaje – odpowiedział Chris.

\- To ja nie piję – odezwał się Harry..

\- No co Ty, stary? – nie dowierzał Chris. – Z przyjaciółmi się nie napijesz?

\- Jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi! – krzyknął Harry. – Co będzie, jak się napijemy? Wiesz, co zrobi mój wuj albo ciotka?

\- No przecież żartowałem – roześmiał się Michael. – Niczego tam nie dolewałem.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i napił się coli ze swojej szklanki. Postanowił zapytać, w jaki sposób może dostać się na ulicę Pokątną.

\- Ej, jak się dostać na Pokątną?

\- Przybędzie po ciebie Hagrid – odezwał się Michael.

\- Ten olbrzymi gajowy? – spytał Harry.

\- Tak – odparł Chris. – Ale nie masz się co bać, równy z niego gość. Przynajmniej tak mi mówił mój brat.

\- Pamiętam – odrzekł Harry. – Opowiadałeś mi o nim kilka razy.

\- Jak chcesz, to możemy udać się z tobą – zaproponował Herbert biorąc z miski kilka chipsów.

\- Pewnie – zgodził się Harry. – Będzie nam raźniej.

Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi spędzili miło ten dzień na wygłupach, opowiadaniu sobie dowcipów i innych. Wieczorem pani Middleton rozpaliła grilla, toteż przyjaciele udali się do ogrodu, by tam pogadać i zjeść kiełbaski. O dziewiątej wieczorem Harry musiał wracać, więc pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i podziękował pani Middleton za przyjęcie go jak swojego syna.


End file.
